


11: Ultracrepidarian

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Not everyone wants to lick from the communal rock salt, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Gliommoux attempts to give romantic advice.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	11: Ultracrepidarian

“Oh Lea, grace of our party, the key to a ladies heart is through actions, not gifts! If you wish I cou-”

“Gliommoux de Durendaire, I suggest you cease being such an ultracrepidarian ass and leave the matter of advising Lea to someone who either  _ is _ a woman, or at least even  _ attracted to them _ .” Kamui remarked as he tugged on the tip of Gliommoux’s left ear, “In case you have forgotten, we  _ all _ saw what happened last time you pretended to be into them. I would not wish Lea to follow in your footsteps to certain doom.”

Gliommoux opened his mouth to disagree, having no such memory of the ‘last time’ Kamui spoke of.

Until Lea spoke the words “Salt rock.”

Quickly nodding in response as the memories came flooding back to him, Gliommoux excused himself, proceeding to spend his past weeks earnings at the cheapest bar he could find.

**Author's Note:**

> when i googled what this word meant i knew it was time to clown on glio aight


End file.
